


stay? just for the night

by mlmcowboy



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, and i love them, brief brief mention of God, misunderstanding of ones own mental illness, they are both bastards, they smooch....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcowboy/pseuds/mlmcowboy
Summary: i slept on my back in the shade of the meadowlarklike a championget drunk to get laidi take one more hit when you depart- no shade in the shadow of the cross, sufjan stevens





	stay? just for the night

The hall light is still on. It’s making Loki’s eyes twitch. He doesn’t need to get up and turn it off, it’s not that big of a deal. Bartleby will probably rag on him for making too much noise after ten anyways.  

 

It’s driving him  _ fucking crazy _ . 

  
  


If he gets up to brush his teeth and happens to turn it off on his way back, it’s not that big of a deal. It’ll be fine. It doesn’t matter that he did it two hours ago. Flushing the toilet would make too much noise, anyhow. 

 

He slips out of bed and opens his door, being careful not to make it creak. Bartleby is so fucking weird about getting sleep now that he actually can, and would probably kill Loki for making any sort of sound if it didn’t mean he’d have to pay the rent in full.

 

He has no idea why they still put up with each other. 

 

Well, Loki knows why he still puts up with Bartleby. But that’s not important. 

 

He tiptoes quietly past Bartleby’s room, and steps into the bathroom. He doesn’t need technically need to brush his teeth again, but he does anyway. No harm.

 

He flicks the hall light off, and his shoulders sink with relief. It’s dumb, he knows that, but he has these annoying fucking thoughts all the time. So much shit just makes him  _ uncomfortable _ , which is ridiculous, seeing as he used to be the  _ literal fucking angel of death. _

 

When he slips into bed again, he feels better, by a long shot, yet something still feels off. He brushes it off and settles in. Sleep  _ is  _ great. Bartleby’s right about that. 

 

He dozes off, but it isn’t long before he hears his door creak open. He looks over his shoulder. Standing there in all his glory and the too big t-shirt he bought at Goodwill as a joke, is Bartleby. He looks tired, with that  _ just woke up  _ softness about him. Loki smiles. 

 

“What is it, Bee?”

 

“Can I- would you mind if I slept in here? Just for tonight?”

 

Loki’s heart picks up in speed, to his own dismay. Being newly human also means being more… perceptible to certain feelings. More reactive. 

 

“Sure.”

 

Bartleby lays down awkwardly on the floor next to Loki’s bed, and Loki almost falls asleep before he realizes how  _ weird _ that is. He sits up.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Um. Trying to sleep?”

 

“No, dumbass. I mean, why are you on the floor?”

 

Bartleby considers him for a bit. He’s doing that dumb thing where he cocks one eyebrow, and bites his lip. It’s not even  _ cute _ , it’s just fucking irritating. He drops the expression after a second and sheepishly looks at the floor. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be weird for us to- to you know, share a bed?”

 

Loki wants to say  _ we’ve known each other for a handful of millenia. This is what you get hung up about? _

 

He doesn’t, though.

 

“It won’t be weird as long as you don’t make it weird. Plus, I don’t want to hear you bitch all day tomorrow about your sore back.”

 

Bartleby looks up at him again, really ponders the reality of sleeping in the same bed as his best friend (by default, not choice), and then stands up. He puts one knee on the bed, and Loki swears they both stop breathing.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

_ You do realize I flipped God off for you, right? I denounced my angelhood because of you. Do you really need to keep asking me this shit? _

 

“Just get in the fucking bed, Bee.”

 

He nods and slips under the covers. It’s a little awkward since Loki sleeps on top of them, and Bartleby says as much. 

 

“Why do you sleep  _ on  _ your blanket? Are you fucking crazy?”

 

“M’not crazy. Just hot.”

 

Bartleby scoffs, and they fall into a comfortable silence. Loki almost falls asleep for the second time that night, but Bartleby is hellbent of draining every ounce of happiness and relaxation from both of their lives.

 

“Loki?”

 

“ _ What _ .”

 

“Do you ever miss Her?”

 

Of course he does. He misses  _ home _ , no matter how much he claims to love life on Earth. Getting out of Wisconsin was great, but nowhere on this shitty planet would ever be as amazing as his home,  _ their  _ home. He misses Her too, though he doubts the feeling is mutual. His heart sinks a little bit. It’s not often he realizes how truly and thoroughly they’ve fucked themselves. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. You?”

 

He hears Bartleby’s head shift as he nods. They’re a lot closer than he thought. 

 

“All the time, man. All the time.”

 

Loki nods back. He’s too awake to fall asleep now, but he’s too tired to think of something else to say. 

 

“Loki?”

 

_ Oh my fucking God. _

 

Loki sighs.

 

“What?”

 

“Why do you never call me Bartleby?”

 

“I do.”

 

“When?”

 

Loki smiles to himself. 

 

“In my head.”

 

“You’re An asshole. Did you know that?”

Loki laughs, and so does Bartleby, until they’re way  _ way  _ too close to each other and laughing hysterically. They end up on their sides, facing each other. They don’t know how this happened. 

 

“This is making it weird, isn’t it?” Bartleby says, voice dropped to a whisper. Loki shrugs.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

Bartleby nods, and smiles a little bit. It’s  _ adorable.  _ Loki can’t help but smile back. He feels warm, and soft, and like he could stay in this moment forever. He wants to. 

 

And then Bartleby leans forward and kisses him, and his brain fries for a second or two. He pulls back, out of shock more than anything. When he opens his eyes again (when did he close them?), Bartleby is sitting up.

 

“Oh fuck, holy shit, I’m sorry, I-”

 

“S’okay, Bee. Don’t even- you’re fine, all right? Just lay back down.”

 

Bartleby’s face scrunches up. Again,  _ adorable.  _ He shakes his head.

 

“You don’t want that.”

 

_ What? _

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want to do this to you.”

 

“Fucking hell, Bee, you’re not doing anything to me. Just lay the fuck back down and go to sleep. If you want me to forget about this whole thing, I will. I’m just tired.”

 

Bartleby cocks his head. He slowly lays down again and settles until he’s perfectly still and straight. Loki rolls his eyes. 

 

“C’mere.” He’s holding his arm out. 

 

“What?”

 

“Come  _ here. _ ”

 

“I’m not cuddling with you, dude. What the fuck?”

 

“Oh, so you can  _ kiss  _ me, but-”

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

“ _ You  _ shut the fuck up!”

 

Bartleby shuts the fuck up for just a second. He’s very bad at not talking. Sometimes it makes Loki want to strangle him.

 

“You’re not gay, are you?”

 

Loki really,  _ really  _ wants to strangle him.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve basically only been around you for the past like, thousand years. Haven’t gotten a chance to mingle.”

 

“Huh.”

 

There’s another small, small beat of silence. 

 

“Would it be a- a problem? If I was?”

 

“No, no. Just curious, I guess.”

 

The awkwardness in the air is thick, and they’re both choking on it. Loki doesn’t even know what to fucking  _ say _ . He’s wanted to kiss Bartleby for literal centuries, and when he finally gets the chance he does what? He tells him to  _ go to sleep _ . Holy shit. 

 

“I wouldn’t um, mind, you know. If you did that. Again.” His voice feels like lead. 

 

“Kiss you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Bartleby shifts so he’s facing Loki again. Loki stays on his back.

 

“Why?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

That’s all it takes, Loki guesses, because Bartleby leans forward and kisses him again. The angle is a bit strange, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t fucking  _ matter,  _ because they’re finally doing this, and they both want it, and it’s  _ great _ . 

 

It doesn’t go much further than that, and they decide to call it a night after Loki yawns  _ into Bartleby’s  _ _mouth_ for the third time.

 

(“You are fucking disgusting.”

 

“Yet you’re still making out with me.”)

 

Bartleby coaxes Loki under the covers, and they fall asleep tangled together. Not quite the picture of domestic bliss, more a mess of elbows and knees and a hand tangled in hair. It feels about right.

**Author's Note:**

> a few things 
> 
> \- the little thing loki does at the beginning with the hall light is a direct projection of something i did a few nights ago. ocd does not take into account rationality or logic most of the time, so please understand that i know what he's doing seems silly. compulsions are weird! (and the thing about sleeping on top of the covers!)
> 
> \- how loki describes his ocd (things that make him uncomfortable, how it's ridiculous, etc.) are not an accurate description of ocd nor how i view mine or anyone elses! loki is newly human and very stupid, it's also the 90s, he does not have the language or education to describe what he's experiencing. 
> 
> \- i can't believe i'm writing fic for a fandom that consists of middle aged dads, me, and lex.


End file.
